wszystko_wymyslonefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Farrani i kronika szmaragdowego lasu
Dawno, dawno temu, w przepięknej krainie pełnej roślin i zwierząt żyła sobie księżniczka uwielbiająca przyrodę. Na imię miała Everisa. Farrani i kronika szmaragdowego lasu. - Tik, tak, tik tak...- zegar tykał cicho, jakby naśladował grę świerszczy. Na tę myśl księżniczka Everisa uśmiechnęła się. Obok niej wylegiwała się jej ukochana kotka, Sellina. - Hej Sellino, mamy dziś piękny poranek, nie zmarnuj go!- Everisa podrapała pupilkę za uchem. Zwierzę wyprężyło grzbiet i popatrzyło na swoją panią. Księżniczka zaśmiała się i wyszła z pokoju. - Dzień dobry Cyrylu! - Witaj wasza wysokość! - Jak zdrowie Geralio? - W porządku, dziękuję pani. - Everisa weszła do sali jadalnej, gdzie czekali na nią rodzice, król Darvin i królowa Rasella. - Dzień dobry mamo, tato. - Witaj Everiso. - A gdzie jest Herlisey (czyt. Harlisaj)? - Też się właśnie zastanawiamy. Mogłabyś jej poszukać? - Oczywiście! - Księżniczka zaczęła szukać młodszej siostry. Gdy nie znalazła jej w żadnej z komnat, zaniepokoiła się. Po chwili jednak wyjrzała przez okno i zobaczyła, że pięciolatka siedzi w ogrodowej altanie. Wyszła do niej. - Herlisey, tu jesteś, chodź na śniadanie. - Nie jestem głodna. - odparła dziewczynka. Ton z jakim to powiedziała sprawił, że Everisa spojrzała na nią z troską. - Stało się coś?- spytała siadając obok niej. Ta pokręciła głową. - Nie, wszystko w porządku. - Herlisey, widzę, że nie mówisz prawdy. - Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? - Stąd, że dziś jest środa, a we środy kucharz przyrządza na śniadanie ryż z mlekiem i miodem, który ty uwielbiasz. Jeśli pogardziłaś swoją ulubioną potrawą, to coś jest nie tak. - Mylisz się.- Pięciolatka wstała z zamiarem odejścia. Everisa złapała ją za ramię. - Stój, żadna z nas nie pójdzie, póki nie powiesz co się stało. - Jakby to powiedzieć... - Najlepiej spokojnie i dokładnie. - Zgoda. Po prostu niepokoi mnie zachowanie zwierząt leśnych. Nie chcą przebywać w swoim domu, rano przyszły na mój plac, nie chciały odejść. Trzęsły się jak galaretki malinowe. Jakby czegoś się bały. A przecież w lesie nie ma nic strasznego! - Czy są tam nadal? - Pewnie tak. Dlaczego pytasz? - Ponieważ trzeba się dowiedzieć, co się stało. Ale najpierw zjedzmy śniadanie. - A już się bałam, że będziesz chciała iść od razu. - Everisa podała dłoń siostrze i poszła z nią do jadalni. - Już jesteśmy! - Wspaniałe. Wreszcie możemy zacząć jeść. - Everisa i Herlisey nałożyły sobie porcje ryżu i zalały go mlekiem i miodem. Starsza z sióstr spojrzała na młodszą znacząco. Ta odwzajemniła spojrzenie i zaczęła jeść szybciej. Po chwili talerze obu księżniczek były opróżnione. - Mamo, tato, my pójdziemy się przejść, niedługo wrócimy. - Zgoda. Herlisey, słuchaj się siostry. - Tak mamo. - Jestem pewna, że będzie grzeczna, prawda siostrzyczko? - Prawda. - W takim razie chodźmy. - Everisa i Herlisey wyszły do ogrodu. Pięciolatka pobiegła do odgrodzonej części ogrodu służącej za plac zabaw. - Wciąż są tutaj!- krzyknęła. I rzeczywiście, Everisa ujrzała wiele zwierząt, od malutkich myszek, przez zające, aż po sarny i jelenie. - Niesamowite... - Widzisz? Dlaczego tu przyszły? - Nie wiem, sprawdźmy to. Skąd one przyszły? - Stamtąd.- Herlisey wskazała obszar lasu nieopodal. Nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym. - Idziemy tam. - Teraz? - Nie mamy wyboru. - Siostry przebiegły przez plac i wyszły bramą poza zamek. Po chwili zagłębiły się w las. - Everiso, ptaki, spójrz na ptaki! - Jakby chciały nam coś pokazać... - Chodźmy za nimi! - Herlisey zaczęła biec. Everisa dogoniła ją i zatrzymała. - Zwolnij. Musimy być uważne. - Zgoda. Ale nie każmy im czekać. - Masz rację. - Księżniczki podążyły za sikorkami, wróblami i skowronkami. Po chwili ich oczom ukazała się polana. W jej centrum rosło rozłożyste drzewo. Ptaki krążyły wokół niego. - Dlaczego one tak wokół niego krążą?- spytała Herlisey. Ale nie otrzymała odpowiedzi, gdyż w tym samym momencie Everisa zbliżyła się do niego. - Co robisz? - To co powinnam. Tak myślę... Ojej! - Starsza siostra dotknęła pnia. W niemal tej samej chwili konar zadrżał i pękł. Szczelina rozrastała się, aż w końcu powstało spore wgłębienie. - I co teraz?- Herlisey w jednej chwili znalazła się obok starszej siostry. Szesnastolatka spojrzała w szparę i krzyknęła że zdumienia: - Tu coś jest! Jakaś książka! - Jaka książka? - Nie wiem, zobaczmy. - Everisa wyciągnęła z dziupli księgę oprawioną w zieloną oprawę fakturą przypominającą liście drzew. Na samej górze okładki widniał tytuł wytłoczony złotymi literami. - "Kronika szmaragdowego lasu", co to może być? - Jedynym sposobem, by się przekonać, jest otworzenie jej. - Na co więc czekamy? Otwórzmy ją! - Spokojnie Herlisey. - Everisa otworzyła książkę na stronie pierwszej. Próbowała przerzucić kilka stron, ale bezskutecznie. - Nic nie rozumiem. - A co jest tu napisane? - Czekaj... to jakaś zagadka, posłuchaj: - Sekrety lasu odkryjecie, jeżeli łamigłówkę zgadniecie. dziecko matki co rusza się mało, poznać świat by chciało. Kim ono jest, czy odpowiedź macie? Jeżeli tak, to przeznaczenie swe poznacie. - Nie wiem, co to może być? - Najstarsza córka króla zamyśliła się. Jej młodsza siostra klasnęła w dłonie: - Ale ja znam odpowiedź! Roślina rusza się tylko wtedy, gdy się ją przesadza, ale pyłek kryjący nasiono leci z owadami lub wiatrem. - Brawo Herlisey! Och, popatrz! - Siostry spojrzały na księgę, która to zaczęła skrzyć. Strona sama się przewróciła i oczom księżniczek ukazały się dziwne symbole. - Kto pyta, nie błądzi. - przeczytała Herlisey na górze strony. - A co mogą znaczyć te znaki? - Może spytajmy rodziców? Oni znają dużo języków. - Dobry pomysł Herlisey! Czekaj, a to co? - Everisa wyjęła coś z dziupli. Było to pióro z drobnych kryształów. Mieniło się odcieniami zieleni. - Jakież ono jest piękne! - zachwyciły się siostry. - Chodźmy do rodziców pokazać im księgę. - Everisa przycisnęłą wolumin do siebie i pobiegła do zamku. Za nią podążyła Herlisey. - Everiso, zaczekaj na mnie! Oj, ała! -Pięciolatka potknęła się o wystający korzeń i upadła. Rozdzierający krzyk przeszył powietrze. - Herlisey! Już, już. Pokaż mi to... Hej, nie jest tak źle. Chodź, przemyjemy to. - Dziewczęta podeszły do strumienia, gdzie zamoczyły w wodzie jedwabną chusteczkę. Przyłożyły ją do rany młodszej siostrzyczki. - Oj, oj...- jęknęła cicho dziewczynka. Szesnastolatka objęła ją. - Już dobrze?- spytała. Herlisey kiwnęła głową. Everisa podała jej księgę z piórem i wzięła ją za rękę. Po chwili księżniczki znalazły się z powrotem na placu. - Och, jakie one są słodkie! - Herlisey pogłaskała jedną z sarenek. Zwierzę przymknęło powieki, najwyraźniej zadowolone. Księżniczki zaśmiały się i poszły do zamku. Znalazły rodziców w sali tronowej. - Już jesteście? -zdziwił się król. Jego żona była nie mniej zaskoczona. - Chciałybyśmy się was o coś zapytać. - Proszę, mów. - Co znaczą te symbole? - Everisa pokazała rodzicom księgę. Ci spojrzeli na siebie zaskoczeni, po czym wstali. - Dziewczynki, pozwólcie proszę.- królowa zaprowadziła córki do swojego salonu. - Proszę, powiedzcie, jak ją znalazłyście?- poprosił król. Everisa opowiedziała o dziwnym zachowaniu zwierząt i o wyprawie do lasu. - Czyli ty Everiso znalazłaś księgę, a Herlisey rozwiązała zagadkę? - Zgadza się. - W takim razie posłuchajcie. Książka ta posiada niesamowitą moc. Ujawnia ją, gdy w niebezpieczeństwie znajdzie się szmaragdowy las. Na rok przed naszym ślubem zostałam wybrana, by uratować go. Wcześniej zrobiła to moja matka, a jeszcze wcześniej babcia. Czeka was teraz podróż pełna niebezpieczeńst. Symbole te mogą znaczyć cokolwiek, lecz jeżeli zadacie księdze odpowiednie pytanie, one staną się odpowiedzią. - Ale gdzie jest ten las? Kto nas zaprowadzi? - Ja się podejmę tego zadania Everiso.- Usłyszała księżniczka. Jakież było jej zdumienie, gdy okazało się, że słowa te wypowiedziała Sellina. - Sellino, ty mówisz? Ale jak? - Szmaragdowy las to dom moich przodków, tam wszystkie zwierzęta znają ludzką mowę. Mamy to we krwi. Wybacz, że to ukrywałam, ale wolałam powiedzieć to we właściwym czasie. - Wiesz, gdzie jest szmaragdowy las? - Tak. Byłam tam kiedyś. - Zaprowadzisz nas? - Naturalnie! Jednak musicie pamiętać, że nie wiem, co się stało. Mogę was jedynie prowadzić, lecz pytać o to, co się dzieje musicie księgę. Wystarczy, że napiszcie szmaragdowym piórem odpowiednie pytanie. - A ona nam odpowie? - Tak. - Wypróbujmy to, Herlisey, podasz mi pióro? Dziękuję, a więc... Co się stało w szmaragdowym lesie? - W chwili, w której Everisa postawiła znak zapytania, symbole zaczęły się zmieniać. - Las czerpie siłę z nadziei i życzliwości. Kiedy równowaga lasu zostanie zachwiana, znajdzie się on w niebezpieczeństwie. - Kto zachwiał równowagę lasu? - Goridian. Potężny czarnoksiężnik. - Co zrobił? - Uwięził strażniczkę natury, Nemerisę. Jest ona strzeżona dzień i noc. - Trzy pytania i już wiemy wszystko. - Zadaj czwarte: jak pokonać Goridiana? - Księżniczka spełniła prośbę kotki. - Znajdźcie druida Verinadisa. Pomoże wam, jeżeli dowie się o waszej misji. - Verinadis? Znam go! - Sellina ożywiła się. - Znasz go? - Pewnie! To co, idziemy? - Najpierw spakujcie niezbędne rzeczy. Potrzebny wam będzie prowiant, opatrunki i... to. - Dzwonki i harfa? - Mieszkańcy lasu uwielbiają ich łagodne dźwięki. A Verinadis zna mnie dobrze. - Rozumiem. Mamy plecaki z liści? Byłyby idealne. - Nie, ale mam torebki utkane ze światła księżyca. - Torebki ze światła? - Tak kochanie. Księżycowy blask jest mocnym materiałem. Torebka taka służyć też może jako źródło światła w pochmurne lub bezksiężycowe noce. - Fantastycznie! - Królowa dała córkom dwie przepiękne torebki. Everisa spakowała herbatniczki, chleb, dżem, ser, czekoladę, wodę, herbatę, cukier i owoce. Do torby siostry włożyła opatrunki. - Instrumenty musimy nieść w rękach. - Powodzenia i uważajcie na siebie. - Dziękujemy tato! - Siostry opuściły pałac i znalazły się z powrotem w lesie. Sellina rozejrzała się. - Tędy! Za mną!- Kotka pobiegła w stronę najdzikszych zakątków. - Czy to najlepsza droga? - To jedyna droga. Idziecie? - Naturalnie! - Księżniczki coraz bardziej zagłębiały się w niedostępne haszcze. Nie zauważyły siedzącego na gałęzi kruka, który je obserwował. W tym samym czasie w lochach Goridiana Nemerisa zaciskała pięści z bezsilnego gniewu. - Wypuść mnie Goridian! - Ach, kusząca propozycja, ale nie. - Powtarzam jeszcze raz, uwolnij mnie! - Moja droga, chyba nie sądzisz, że pozwolę ci pokrzyżować moje plany. - Strażniczki kroniki cię powstrzymają! - Dwie strażniczki? Och, rzeczywiście, to już minęło te pięć pokoleń. Ale jak chcesz, to możemy zobaczyć, gdzie są te strażniczki. - Goridian zdjął z półki trzy fiolki i wlał ich zawartość do kotła. Po chwili nad eliksirem zaczął unosić się dym, który przybrał rozmaite kształty i kolory. - Cóż my tu mamy... Dziewczyna, orzechowe włosy i zielone oczy... Trzyma za rękę dziecko, małą blondyneczkę o błękitnych oczach. Jakież to urocze! I to one mają mnie powstrzymać, przezabawne! - Goridian uśmiechnął się złowrogo. Lecz wróćmy do księżniczek. - Sellino, zwolnij!- krzyknęła Everisa. Herlisey rozejrzała się. Po chwili oczom sióstr ukazała się rzeka. W pobliżu nie było żadnego mostu. - I co teraz? - Rzeka ta jest granicą szmaragdowego lasu. Znajdźcie kogoś, kto może was przewieźć na drugi brzeg. - Ale kogo?- zastanawiała się Everisa. Nagle usłyszała delikatne dzwonienie. Zobaczyła, że jej siostra wpatruje się w toń wodną i delikatnie potrząsa dzwonkami. - Co ty robisz?- spytała, ale nie doczekała się odpowiedzi, gdyż w tej samej chwili woda rozstąpiła się i oczom sióstr ukazały się dwa wielkie żółwie. - Witajcie strażniczki! Co możemy dla was uczynić? - Czy pomożecie nam przedostać się na drugi brzeg? - Udzielenie wam wsparcia będzie dla nas wielkim zaszczytem. Proszę, posłużymy wam za trawę. - Dziękujemy! - Księżniczki weszły na skorupy usłużnych gadów i usiadły. Sellina spojrzała na wodę ze strachem. - Niezbyt przepadam za TYM CZYMŚ.- zwróciła się do Everisy. Ta spojrzała na nią ze zrozumieniem. - Spokojnie, nic ci nie grozi. - Racja. Oho, zaraz będziemy u celu! - Kotka wskazała głową zbliżający się brzeg. Po chwili księżniczki stanęły na stałym gruncie. - Jeszcze raz dziękujemy! - I my dziękujemy za tak szybkie przybycie. Los lasu jest w waszych rękach! Do widzenia! - Do widzenia! - Siostry spojrzały na siebie. Everisa bez słowa wyjęła jabłko i podała je Herlisey. Pięciolatka zjadła je i spojrzała przed siebie. - Którędy teraz?- spytała Selliny. Kotka rozejrzała się. - W prawo. Zaraz dotrzemy do celu. - Cieszę się, że nie trwało to długo.- stwierdziła starsza z księżniczek. Dziewczęta ruszyły dalej. - I jesteśmy na miejscu. - Wybranki lasu spoglądały z zachwytem na chatę z drewna, pokrytą strzechą z liści. - To tu mieszka Verinadis.- szepnęła Sellina. - Co mamy robić? - Zapukajcie do drzwi i wejdźcie, gdy pozwoli. Gdy spyta, kim jesteście, unieście księgę do góry. Verinadis jest dobry, lecz ostrożny. - Siostry spojrzały na siebie i podeszły do drzwi chatki. Zapukały do nich. - Proszę!- krzyknął ktoś ze środka. Księżniczki weszły do domku. W izbie jedynymi meblami były łóżko, szafki, stół, kominek i krzesła. Na jednym z nich siedział starzec ubrany w zielone szaty. - Witam, czym mogę służyć?- spytał patrząc przenikliwie na gości. - I my witamy. Czy to pan jest Verinadesem?- spytała Everisa. - A kto pyta?- odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie mężczyzna. Herlisey, zgodnie z radą Selliny, uniosła kronikę. Druid wstał i podszedł do nich. Był mile zaskoczony. - A niech mnie! Strażniczki kroniki tu, w moim domu! Proszę, usiadźcie. Ach, witaj Sellino, co cię do mnie sprowadza? - Przyprowadziłam dziedziczki księgi mistrzu. - Jestem zaszczycony... Chwileczkę... Ty jesteś bardzo podobna do Raselli! A ty z kolei do Darvina! - Królowa Rasella i król Darvin to nasi rodzice.- wyjaśniła szesnastolatka.- Ja jestem księżniczka Everisa, a to jest moja siostra, księżniczka Herlisey. - Miło mi was poznać. Zapewne jesteście zmęczone. Proszę, czujcie się jak w domu. - Dziękujemy za gościnę mistrzu Verinadisie.- Everisa dygnęła i spojrzała na Herlisey, która siedziała obok niej. Dziewczynka wpatrywała się w ogień płonący na kominku. - Hej, jesteś zmęczona skarbie?- spytała szeptem zielonooka. Jasnowłosa kiwnęła głową. Jej siostra objęła ją i ucałowała. - Twoja siostra jest pewnie znużona.-trafnie spostrzegł druid.- Za tymi drzwiami jest długi korytarz z dużą ilością drzwi prowadzących do sypialni dla gości, piąty pokój po lewej jest z łazienką. Trzeba tylko dostawić łóżko i szafkę. - Dziękuję. Herlisey, chodź złotko. - Szesnastolatka podniosła siostrę i otworzyła drzwi, których nie zauważyła wcześniej. Znalazły się w długim korytarzu. - Jeden, dwa, trzy, cztery i pięć. To tutaj. - Nastolatka pchnęła kolejne wrota i weszła do gustownie urządzonej sypialni. Po chwili do środka wszedł Verinadis, jedną ręką dźwigając łóżko, a drugą szafkę. - Czyżby eliksir dodający siły, mistrzu?- Sellina zerknęła na Verinadisa z kocim uśmiechem. - Tylko przyzwyczajenie do pracy.- odparł druid stawiając meble. Everisa zaprowadziła siostrę do łazienki. - Ojej, nie wzięłyśmy ręczników, ani ubrań do przebrania się.- zauważyła szesnastolatka. Druid usłyszał to i po chwili przyszedł z dwiema koszulami nocnymi i ręcznikami. - W naszym lesie panuje zwyczaj pomagania potrzebującym poprzez szycie dodatkowych ubrań, dzielenie się jedzeniem i zapewnianie dachu nad głową.-wyjaśnił. - Zaprawdę, chwalebna to tradycja.-zauważyła Everisa. Mistrz wrócił do swojej izby, a księżniczka nalała wody do wanny. - Herlisey, chodź kochanie. Szybko się umyjesz i pójdziesz do łóżka. - Z pianą.- pięciolatka pokazała butelkę z płynem do kąpieli. Tymczasem Nemerisa szukała słabego punktu celi, bezskutecznie. Wyglądało na to, że Goridian starannie wszystko zaplanował. Driady nie mogła też opuścić myśl o strażniczkach kroniki, które widziała w magicznym dymie. Zastanawiała ją zwłaszcza ta szczególna więź między nimi. Nimfa uznała, że są siostrami. W międzyczasie Everisa ubrała umytą już Herlisey w koszulkę nocną i położyła ją do łóżka. - Dobranoc skarbie, słodkich snów. - Dobranoc.- pięciolatka uśmiechnęła się. Po chwili zasnęła. Starsza z sióstr również się wykąpała i położyła. Długo jeszcze wpatrywała się w sufit, wreszcie i ją zmorzył sen. Gdy obudziła się nazajutrz, było jeszcze ciemno. Herlisey spała, podobnie zresztą jak Sellina. Jednakże z izby Verinadisa dochodziły odgłosy rozmowy. Szesnastolatka ubrała się w beżową suknię podarowaną jej przez mistrza, uczesała się i wyszła z sypialni. - Dzień dobry mistrzu, widzę, że masz gości. - Witaj pani, poznaj proszę wodza naszego plemienia, Berediana i jego syna, Marediasa. Beredianie, Marediasie, to jest księżniczka Everisa, jedna ze strażniczek księgi. - Miłościwa pani, przyjmij mój hołd.- wódz skłonił się przed nią. Jego syn poszedł w jego ślady. Szesnastolatka przyjrzała mu się dokładnie. Był on wysokim młodzieńcem o ciemnych oczach i kasztanowych włosach. W jego spojrzeniu było coś ujmującego. Everisa uśmiechnęła się do niego. Odwzajemnił uśmiech, popatrzył na drzwi i mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo. Oboje wyszli na zewnątrz. - A więc jesteś przyszłym wodzem panie, tak? - Zgadza się. - Ile masz lat? - Dziewiętnaście wasza wysokość. - Możesz do mnie mówić po imieniu. Będzie prościej. - Zgoda Everiso. Mogę się o coś spytać? - Oczywiście. - Jesteś jedną z dwóch strażniczek kroniki. Kto jest drugą z nich? - Moja młodsza siostra, Herlisey. Jest jeszcze dzieckiem, ale przezornością przewyższa wielu dorosłych ludzi. - Rozumiem. Kiedy macie zamiar ruszyć w drogę, by uratować Nemerisę? - Najpierw muszę porozmawiać z mistrzem, ale zapewne już w południe będziemy w drodze. Czy chciałbyś nam towarzyszyć? - To będzie dla mnie wielki zaszczyt. - Cieszy mnie to. Pójdę obudzić siostrę. Każda sekunda jest cenna. - Everisa pobiegła do swojej sypialni. Herlisey jeszcze spała, ale gdy szesnastolatka dotknęła jej ramienia, otworzyła oczy. - Wyspałaś się słoneczko? - Tak. Co na śniadanie? - Proponuję sałatkę owocową. Zdrowo i smacznie. - Mmm... To rozumiem. O której wyruszamy? - Jakoś tak za dwie godziny. - Rozumiem. Którą sukienkę mam włożyć? - Tu masz tę błękitną. - Herlisey ubrała się z pomocą siostry i rozczesała włosy. Everisa spojrzała na nią z uśmiechem. Jej siostra była bardzo piękna. Jednakże szesnastolatka nigdy nie była o to zazdrosna, a wręcz przeciwnie, cieszyła się z tego powodu. - Aniołku, chodź do mnie. Już idziemy zrobić śniadanie. - Księżniczki poszły do izby mistrza, gdzie Everisa pokroiła jabłko, gruszkę i banana w kostkę, i wymieszała w dwóch niedużych miskach. Siostry szybko zjadły, po czym Herlisey wróciła do sypialni, a jej starsza siostra zaczęła rozmawiać z mistrzem. - Verinadisie, jak mamy pokonać Goridiana? - Użyjcie mocy szmaragdowego berła, tylko ono może wam przynieść zwycięstwo. Jednakże bądźcie czujne, on zna wiele sztuczek. Zrobi wszystko, żeby wam przeszkodzić. - Dziękuję mistrzu. Gdzie znajdziemy berło? - Jest ukryte na smoczym pustkowiu. Weźcie eliksir smoczego słowa, da wam możliwość porozumienia się z tymi jakże ciekawymi stworzeniami. - Jeszcze raz dziękuję. Sprawdzę, co robi moja siostra. - Everisa przeszła do sypialni. Zastała tam Herlisey. Pięciolatka bawiła się z Selliną. - Słuchajcie, przygotujcie się do drogi. Będzie nam towarzyszył Maredias, syn wodza kryształowego lasu. - Nie mamy nic przeciwko temu. Jak długo będzie trwać podróż? - Sęk w tym, że nie wiem tego. Najpierw musimy udać się do Smoczego Pustkowia. - A potem?- Herlisey spojrzała pytająco na siostrę. Odpowiedziało jej wzruszenie ramionami. - Musimy się spytać o to księgi.- stwierdziła Everisa wyjmując kronikę i pióro z szafki. - Gdzie znajduje się kryjówka czarownika Goridiana?- napisała. - Daleko.- przeczytała.- Hm, nic to nam nie mówi. Widocznie nawet magia księgi nie jest w stanie określić miejsca. Ale nic to, lepiej jednak zostawić ją tutaj. W moim pakunku są herbatniczki, czekolada, woda, i eliksir od Verinadisa, a u ciebie Herlisey znajdują się opatrunki. - Na co więc czekamy? W drogę! - Księżniczki wyszły z chaty druida. Na zewnątrz czekał na nie Maredias. - Gotowe do drogi?- spytał - Oczywiście. To jest moja siostra, Herlisey. Herlisey, poznaj proszę Marediasa. - Cześć!- Pięciolatka klasnęła w ręce. Syn wodza spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem. - Witaj wasza wysokość. Miło mi cię poznać. - Musimy iść.- przypomniała Everisa. Całą czwórką skierowali się w stronę, gdzie według Marediasa znajdowało się Smocze Pustkowie. - Zaraz zobaczycie najpiękniejsze miejsce w naszym lesie.- Chłopak rozejrzał się. Po chwili stanął. - Oto i ono. Perłowa Zatoka. - Ojej, jakaż ona jest piękne! - I ogromna. Zresztą same zobaczycie. Wydobywamy z niej najlepsze perły na świecie. Lecz najpiękniej i najmilej będzie tu za kilka dni. - Dlaczego?- zainteresowała się Sellina. - Jeszcze zobaczycie, chodźmy dalej. - Maredias poprowadził siostry wzdłuż prawego brzegu zatoki. Jakiś czas później zarządzono przerwę. - Jejkuś, nogi mnie już bolą, kiedy będziemy na miejscu? - Jutro o tej porze będziemy na granicy Smoczego Pustkowia. - Dopiero jutro?- Herlisey skrzywiła się lekko i prychnęła.Everisa wzięła ją za rękę. - Zaraz wrócimy, tylko porozmawiam chwilę z siostrą.- powiedziała. - Co się z tobą dzieje Herlisey?- spytała zdenerwowana lekko zielonooka. Jasnowłosa zirytowała się. - Pstro się dzieje.- syknęła. - Herlisey, nie życzę sobie, żebyś używała takiego słownictwa, rozumiesz? - Ech, tak. - Powiesz mi, co się dzieje? - Po prostu jestem wyczerpana i tyle. - Och, chodź do mnie.- Everisa podniosła siostrę i wróciła do Marediasa i Selliny. - Chodźcie tu wszyscy, zjemy coś.- księżniczka wyjęła herbatniczki. Każdy dostał po pięć. - Mmm... Pyszności. - Delicje. - Everisa objęła siostrę i pogładziła jej włosy. Pięciolatka uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na jezioro. - Spójrzcie! Łabędzie! Jakie piękne! - Są cudowne. Widzisz, z jaką gracją się poruszają? Zupełnie tak, jakby tańczyły. - Rzeczywiście!- Herlisey przyjrzała się ptakom i sama zaczęła tańczyć. Everisa obserwowała ją przez moment, po czym się do niej przyłączyła. Siostry wirowały obok siebie. Po chwili stanęły. - Chodźmy dalej. - Dziewczęta założyły torebki i wraz z Marediasem i Selliną ruszyły w dalszą drogę. Wokół nich panowała cisza, nie taka bez żadnych odgłosów, o nie. Wokół rozlegał się śpiew ptaków i rechot żab. Podczas gdy księżniczki, syn wodza i kotka wsłuchiwali się w odgłosy natury, Goridian krążył po swojej komnacie. Na jego ramieniu siedział wielki kruk. - Co robić? Jak je powstrzymać?- zastanawiał się na głos. Wtedy jego wzrok padł na szczelinę w posadzce. W jego umyśle zakiełkowała pewna myśl. Czarnoksiężnik wyjął mapę lasu i okolic, po czym narysował swoją różdżką grubą kreskę dzielącą las i Elfi Raj. W tej samej chwili Everisa ze zdumieniem patrzyła na zwiększającą się szczelinę w ziemi. - On to zrobił.- Maredias zajrzał w głąb przepaści. - Co teraz zrobimy?- Herlisey spojrzała na siostrę z rozpaczą w oczach. Szesnastolatka przytuliła ją. - Spokojnie kochanie, wymyślimy coś. - Dobrze.- Herlisey zaplotła dłonie. Wtedy sobie o czymś przypomniała. - Już wiem!- krzyknęła. Wyjęła z torby swoje dzwoneczki i zaczęła dzwonić. Everisa zrozumiała, co chce zrobić jej siostra i wyjęła harfę. Gdy szarpnęła struny, rozległa się cudowna melodia. Po chwili księżniczki usłyszały łopot skrzydeł i przed nimi wylądowało stado łabędzi. - Witajcie strażniczki kroniki, co możemy dla was uczynić?- spytał jeden z nich. - Pomożecie nam przedostać się na drugą stronę urwiska? - Zrobimy wszystko, by przysłużyć się dziedziczkom księgi. Proszę, usiądźcie na naszych grzbietach, a my przeniesiemy was na drugi skraj. - Czy aby nie jesteśmy dla was za ciężcy?- zaniepokoił się Maredias. - Nie, czcigodny panie. - W takim razie damy przodem.- syn wodza pomógł księżniczkom usiąść na ptakach, po czym sam wsiadł na jednego z nich. Sellina wskoczyła na kolana Everisy. - Trzymajcie się!- ostrzegł jeden z królewskich ptaków. Łabędzie uniosły się i zaczęły lecieć ponad przepaścią. - Och... Ojej...- Herlisey przełknęła ślinę z niepokojem spoglądając przed siebie. Ptak wyczuł jej strach i zwolnił tak, żeby Kategoria:Funfiki Kategoria:Dla dzieci